


princess

by Xanders_collection



Series: Demon Shenanigans [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Demon Okumura Rin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Teasing, Top Okumura Rin, but so am I, no beta we die like men, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Shima is not immune to Demon Rin's charms.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Demon Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116047
Kudos: 7





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation writing, my fav. 
> 
> Listen,,,,idk why I made Shima such a Bottom in this dbdhdhdh 
> 
> When your boyf calls you cute pet names and your gay panic inspires a fic

Shima had just been teasing Rin harmlessly when he had found himself trapped alone in the classroom with him, the black hair fading to white with sharp crinkled eyes made him gulp and squeak. 

He sank in his chair as Rin's demon stood over him with a cocky smile, his hands leaning down to trap him in place. 

_"All talk and no bite."_ The demon cooed with lidded eyes, the bright blue burning into Shima. " _Where'd all that confidence go, Doll?"_ A nail dragged up his jugular stopping to feel the teen's Adam's apple bob. _"The chatty ones are always submissive, aren't you, baby?"_

Shima inhaled sharply and his face burned bright, his head nodding; body still frozen in place. 

_"Oh_ princess, _you just wanted my attention."_

Renzou melted, his brain latching to the word instantly. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as a thumb pressed to his bottom lip. " _Tell me."_

"Haa...want...want it so bad, please?" Renzou finally moved, his body squirming in place with the fantasies his brain formulated. 

" _How bad?"_ The demon purred and sat across from him, clawed hands removing his clothing and setting him on his lap, Shima rolled his hips with a gasp and whined when he was forced to be still. 

_"_ Really bad, can I? Please? Wanna ride you-Haa please- _"_

_"Suck."_

The teen showed no hesitation. He obeyed instantly and tongued at the fingers in his mouth, hips struggling to move with the demon's hand tight on his hip, nails threatening to break skin. " _There we go, such a pretty little human."_

The wet sounds of Rin's fingers fucking his mouth made his ears burn red, his hips desperate to rut against any friction. His arousal squished between his stomach and Rin's shirt. Shima gagged at a forceful thrust, the fingers withdrawing with spit dripping from swollen lips. 

_"You look so fucked out of it, princess. Like my fingers in your mouth that much? Want me to fuck your throat?"_ Shima whined at the thought and nodded shamelessly, his hips finally getting a short moment of freedom. _"Bet I could fuck you dumb, you'd like that wouldn't you, Renzou?"_

Shima moaned with closed eyes, hands squeezing the fabric of Rin's shirt between fists. "Yes yes yes." 

  
  


Spit soaked fingers circled the rim of his ass and with a soft growl they edged in one by one bringing tears to Shima's eyes. 

"Haa-so good...feels so g-good-" 

His head dropped to the demon's shoulder and he whimpered at the teasing touches. 

"Please-" 

" _Come on pretty boy, you said you wanted to ride me."_

Renzou sobbed at the pleasure shocking up his spine and he rolled his hips desperately chasing a release. 

"T-Touch me?" Shima gasped out only to get a chuckle in return, he gazed up to meet with glowing blue eyes. " _Cum on my fingers, princess."_ He squirmed at the curling of the others fingers, tips massaging his prostate making him jolt; his knuckles white st how tight his grip held. "Can... _shit-_ Can I c-cum? Please? I've b-been so good." 

A thumb wiped away a tear on flushed cheeks. 

" _Since you asked so nicely."_

The demon grasped his chin and surged up into a sloppy kiss, teeth clanking at the force. Shima rutted desperately as his tongue was sucked, fangs nipping down to silence his moans. 

His body slumped against Rin's and he blissfully sighed through panted breaths 

"We gotta do that again." 


End file.
